shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
One More Try
One More Try is the name of a main quest in Chapter VII, Part I of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place in the past, at the valley before it became a Wasteland. Story Itu is confused as to why they are not starting the time travel, as they must detain Kibo in the past; Itu claims that he was beaten by a stranger, and Kibo snatched the prototype and gave it to Shadow. Bolo explains to the player that the series of events had been altered, but the ending result did not change at all - Shadow still got the prototype. Bolo wants to show this once again and he orders the player to stop Kibo and destroy the prototype. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is Kibo in the past. The player is equipped with Saccadic Masking and Neurovisor in this fight. However, only the appearance is changed. The player's defense, unarmed damage, shadow damage, and abilities are still determined by the current armor and helm they are equipping. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, of which the player must win three in order to be declared victorious. The timer for each round is 90 seconds, and the player must defeat Kibo before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Player Info *Name: Player's choice *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Player's choice *Armor: Saccadic Masking *Helm: Neurovisor *Ranged Weapon: Player's choice Note: If the player owns Saccadic Masking and/or Neurovisor, they can customize it with perks and special move according to their preference, which will be usable during the fights. Shadow Abilities *'Blast ' Slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range ring of damaging shadow energy around the player. *'Eruption ' Raises a hand and summons a pillar of shadow flame directly below Kibo. Note: These are the predetermined shadow abilities of the player's armor and helm. The player still can use the shadow abilities of their equipped weapon and ranged weapon in addition to the predetermined abilities above. Enemy Info *Name: Kibo *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Scalpel (recolored) *Armor: Arrowproof Vest (recolored) *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Bright Shurikens (Shurikens) Special Abilities *'Kibo's Dash ' When her eye flashes blue, Kibo will dash towards the player whenever she is performing any attack. This allows Kibo to close gaps quickly while attacking at the same time, making it easier for her to catch the player off guard, and Kibo can easily interrupt the player's attack. This ability will last for about 10 seconds. *'Super Sweep' Charges her katana with Shadow energy and then thrusts it forward while dashing. If it hits the player, Kibo knocks the player airborne and continuously slashes them in mid-air before thrusting the player to the ground. The player can dodge this by a perfectly timed jump or side stepping to behind Kibo, or interrupting her with an attack. The thrust is quite fast, making it difficult to be dodged. Kibo uses this ability only in Shadow form. Move and Perks *'Rolling Waves' A sequence of 3 attacks with Katana. *'Prepared Strike ' First hit to the player during the first 4 seconds of the round deals more damage. *'Discharge ' A chance to lose player's Shadow Energy by 100% of Kibo's inflicted damage dealt. *'Recharge ' A chance to gain shadow energy equal to a percentage of Kibo's attack damage. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 3 seconds and inflict 100% of Kibo's inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Displacement' Slashes forward with the Katana and then teleports behind the player, thrusting her Katana backwards into the player. *'Blink' Quickly ducks down and disappears in a flash on the ground, reappearing instantly and standing up behind the player. *'Flow ' Charges up and throws 12 shadow shurikens rapidly, spawning numerous afterimage copies of the Kibo's arms in the process. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Additionally, they also obtain 15 shadow energy and two more cards (plus one bonus card). These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery One More Try (1).jpg One More Try (2).jpg One More Try (3).jpg One More Try (4).jpg One More Try (5).jpg One More Try (6).jpg One More Try (7).jpg One More Try (8).jpg One More Try (9).jpg One More Try (10).jpg One More Try (11).jpg One More Try (12).jpg One More Try (13).jpg One More Try (14).jpg One More Try (15).jpg One More Try (16).jpg One More Try (17).jpg One More Try (18).jpg One More Try (19).jpg One More Try (20).jpg One More Try (21).jpg|If player loses One More Try (22).jpg One More Try (23).jpg One More Try (24).jpg One More Try (25).jpg|If player wins One More Try (26).jpg One More Try (27).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)